


This Bumpy Road

by WaywardCompanion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, domestic!Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardCompanion/pseuds/WaywardCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dean working long hours at the auto shop and Castiel being a stay-at-home husband. Their relationship is bound to face troubles that the two might not be ready to handle. Will their love be enough or is it time for them to go their separate ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Bumpy Road

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon in April, when the newly weds arrived at their beautiful new home after grocery shopping for the first time in their new town of hopeful permanent residence. The music in the Chevy Impala was shut off as the two exited the vehicle and carried their groceries inside.  
"I still can't believe how beautiful this house is. In Kansas too. You love Kansas," Castiel commented smiling to himself and looking at Dean with loving eyes filled with the hope of new things.  
"Yeah. She's a beauty of a house, Cas. You picked a good one." Dean smiled back pecking Castiel on the cheek quickly as he made his way to their newly revamped kitchen. Castiel was quick to follow. Once the groceries were put away nicely, the two sat down on their new couch deciding to watch a little TV since they both had nothing on the rest of the evening and what better way to spend it than together in their new home. Castiel sighed a perfectly content sigh, Dean wrapped an arm around the other kissing Castiel's forehead softly as he flipped through channels.  
"You know what we haven't done, angel?" Dean asked smirking gently, holding back a chuckle, since he enjoyed Castiel's innocence.  
"I do not know, Dean. Laundry? Cleaned the house? Mowed the lawn? There's been no need for those things. What have we not done?" Castiel asked sitting up to look at Dean. Dean pressed forward capturing Castiel's lips letting the remote drop to the floor.  
"We haven't christened the house yet," he chuckled kissing Castiel's neck softly. Castiel moaned gently as he tugged on Dean's shirt.  
"I do not know what that means but this feels too good to ask you to stop," Castiel murmured, letting a small smile cross his lips. "Perhaps these activities are better pursued in the bedroom?" Castiel demanded softly, kissing Dean's cheek. Dean nodded scooping Castiel up bridal style causing the other to laugh happily.  
"The most untraditional marriage must stick to traditional ways," Dean said as he carried Castiel easily.  
"Such wise words, Dean," Castiel said laughing kissing Dean beneath the jaw causing the other to shudder slightly at the small electric waves sent through his body, "Noted for further experiences," Castiel murmured hugging close to Dean. Dean chuckled softly as he nudged open their bedroom door and looked proudly at their new bed and their new room. He wanted to make a life with Castiel and this would be home. Their things in their bedroom in their home. Dean practically tossed Castiel into the bed, Castiel was quick tugging Dean down with him into the soft clouds of the mattress. Both laughed pleasantly as affectionate kisses were exchanged. Dean kissed Castiel slowly and passionately getting lost in their kisses. Sunlight from the setting sun streamed into their bedroom through their blinds as clothes were thrown aside and the outside world was dismissed by the happy newly weds.  
It was a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work!! Please leave a comment telling me what you liked and how I can make it better. It's always a pleasure to hear from all of you. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be coming soon.  
> -WaywardCompanion


End file.
